callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hardline
Hardline 'is a Tier 2 perk available in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, and as a Tier 1 perk featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It reduces the number of kills with 1 required to gain a Killstreak/Pointstreak reward by one. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, it allows the player to gain their killstreak rewards with one less kill. For instance, if the player had UAV, Care Package and Predator Missile as killstreak rewards, rather than needing three, four and five kills respectively, they would only need two, three and four kills. Hardline Pro is unlocked after obtaining 40 killstreak rewards ('''not getting at least a two kill streak 40 times, as some may think). The easiest way to do this is set the player's killstreak rewards to require three, four and five kills. Hardline Pro reduces the number of deaths needed for a deathstreak by one. "Preemptive Strike" Title is unlocked by completing Hardline Pro I Challenge. The "Close Support" title is unlocked by completing Hardline Pro VI Challenge along with the perk emblem. Call of Duty: Black Ops Hardline returns as a Tier 1 perk in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Overview Hardline reduces all killstreak requirements by one. Its pro version allows the player to "re-roll" the Care Package killstreak by double-tapping the action button for console versions and the reload key for PC versions, which will change its contents randomly. A Care Package can only be re-rolled once, and will always change its content. Originally, the SAM Turret, Sentry Gun, and Valkyrie Rockets killstreaks crates could also be re-rolled; however, the December 14, 2010 patch limited Hardline Pro's functionality to the Care Package alone. Below is a table showing the default Care Package probabilities compared to the re-roll probabilities. As can be seen, re-rolling favors middle killstreaks much more than Care Packages, while higher killstreaks are almost unchanged. Hardline gives the player model medium body armor in the form of Kevlar vest, a helmet on some models and a radio device located on the character's shoulder. However, this particular device is only aesthetic; all players have a radio to call in Killstreaks. Pro Challenges *'Share Packages' – Share 10 Killstreak reward crates with teammates. *'Multiple Killstreaks' – Earn 7 killstreaks in one match while using Hardline. *'Killstreak' – Get 7 kills without dying in one life. Arctic_BO_Hardline.png|Arctic Black Ops Player Model with Hardline Arctic_Spetsnaz_Hardline.png|Arctic Spetsnaz Player Model with Hardline NVA_Hardline.png|NVA Player Model with Hardline Op40_Hardline.png|Op 40 Player Model with Hardline SOG_Hardline.png|SOG Player Model with Hardline Spetsnaz_Hardline.png|Urban Spetsnaz Player Model with Hardline Tropas_Hardline.png|Tropas Player Model with Hardline Urban_BlackOps_Hardline.png|Urban Black Ops Player Model with Hardline Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Hardline returns as a Tier 2 perk in'' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3''. Overview Hardline makes each pointstreak require one less point. This applies to all three strike packages and all of the point streak rewards, even the M.O.A.B. Hardline Pro is unlocked by obtaining 80 point streak rewards using Hardline. The Pro version has two effects; it reduces the number of deaths required for a deathstreak by one, and it also adds a point to a user's point streak for every two assists earned. Hardline Pro can be easily unlocked when using the Specialist Strike package, as only a single point is needed to earn the first perk. Hardline pro mw3.png|Description of the Pro version. Trivia *In Call of Duty: Black Ops, one cannot re-roll booby trapped Care Packages. *In the Call of Duty: Black Ops campaign, most of the non-player characters have a character model near-identical to that of the Hardline character model. *The Hardline character model for the Arctic Spetsnaz has the same face as the first guard encountered in the level "[Vorkuta"] in the campaign. *The Hardline character model for the NVA shares the same face model as the VC Bookie. *In French versions of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Black Ops, Hardline has a different name. They are "Determination" in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and "Implacable" in Call of Duty: Black Ops. *In Polish versions of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Black Ops, Hardline has a different name. They are "Uncompromising" in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and "Soldier" in Call of Duty: Black Ops. *In Russian versions of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Black Ops, Hardline has a different name. They are "Implacability" in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and "Lucky" in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Moreover, in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 the starting version of Hardline is called "Implacability" while the Pro version is called "Hard Game Pro" ("Playing Hard" for a more stylized translation). es:Línea dura Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Perks Category:Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer Category:Perks